My Hero Academia - Generations
by Earthmaster3
Summary: After Izuku Midoriya becomes the Number 1 Hero, Japan experienced an unprecedented period of peace. 40 years have passed though, and he's beginning to get long in the tooth. The underworld rumbles as this once oppressive force against them begins to show cracks. Will a new generation of hero hopefuls have what it takes to stand up to the gathering storm?
1. Chapter 1 - Touchdown

**Imagine a world where 95% of all people are born with some kind of supernatural ability called a Quirk. In our world the onset of quirks sent the world into chaos. Amid that chaos a line of work that we always used to dream about became a reality. Superheroes. Many people walked the path of the hero for myriad reasons. Money, Fame, and Justice just to name a few. The same motivations gave rise to another line of work; Villains.**

 **This fanfiction is mostly going to revolve around an OC class 1-A, set 40 years after Izuku Midoriya would have graduated from UA High and went on to become the #1 Hero. Worry not, Fans of the series all your favorites still exist. Who knows, maybe this class will even meet them at some point!**

A loud chime woke Jason from his slumber. He blinked repeatedly in a vain attempt to focus. His bones creaked in protest as he stretched as much as his confines would let him. Looking up through through blurry eyes he saw a bright light starting back at him. Words slowly came into focus. Please fasten your safety belts. Oh right. The plane. It must be landing. Sleepy hands fumbled with the buckle. A click. Jason relaxed again. He looked past his neighbor and out the window. A shiver ran through his body. A nervous smile cracked his face. He was here. The sea of Japan. Just outside his window.

The plane touched down in Kansai Airport. Jason remembered this. Bodies filed one by one out of the plane. Jason clutched the straps of his backpack, and peeked over the shoulders of the men and women in front of him. How much longer did he need to wait? He bit his lip. There was a few things he needed to do, his counselor told him. _"Register your quirk at City Hall. Submit your Visa information while you're there."_ He mimicked the mousy man in his mind. _"Then submit your application to U.A. High school."_ The line shifted again. Jason felt the concrete below his feet. It was like coming home. He felt trapped in that giant metal monstrosity. Necessary evils though.

The customs agents were one of them read of his features as if he didn't already know them by heart. They shoved lights in his eyes to make sure they were really Hazel. They checked for wigs. They checked his shoes to make sure he wasn't altering his height. After that embarassment Monotonous voices poured over Jason near constantly. It must have nearly two hours after his plane had landed. It was over now. This was the first step. The rest of his life hinged on the few pieces of paper sitting in his backpack. Sneakers squeaked softly on the well polished floor. Following the crowd seemed like the most logical next step. He caught a glimmer of the ocean through a window pane. He stopped. He placed a hand on the glass. The waters of Osaka Bay shined in the early morning light. It was still hard to believe he was here. His dream was so close. Just across that water. He shivered. Would he be good enough after all this time? He needed this. That needed to be enough. With one last glance at the shining Waters Jason turned back to the airport. His knuckles popped. He would be enough.

Jason stepped out of the train. He lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the morning sun. He had space around him as people went about their day. He adjusted his backpack and grabbed his suitcase. First stop was city hall. It wasn't long before he was on the city streets. Jason was struck by just how many people there were. It was the ocean, deep and impenetrable. He walked down the stairs. Now which way is city hall? He thought. He looked around. Not right next to the train station. That would have been too easy.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He rifled through his pockets. _I know I grabbed one, where is it?_ He felt the brush of paper on his fingers in the upper pocket of his unbuttoned button up shirt. He pulled out the folded piece of paper. The kanji wasn't super familiar, but he was sure it was a map of the prefecture. He set his luggage down and opened the map. There was a lot of unfamiliar kanji. A lot. There was a specific set he was looking for.

 _There they are._ Train station and city hall. It wasn't that far after all. He looked down the street. Traffic enveloped him immediately as he started to move. The first thing that struck him was his height. He towered over women and many men, even as a younger man. The press of people might have been beautiful if he weren't right in the center of it. The mass of people suddenly stopped. Jason looked up. A street light already. After crossing the mass of people thinned out. Jason finally had room to breathe. He heaved a sigh. He knew cities were like this. It was just too much though. He looked all around him at all the near pristine buildings. Even with so many people around the city was something else. He clamped down on a scream. Whether it was joy or fear, he couldn't tell right now. He looked down at the map. Two streets over, then a right. He took the mantra to heart and repeated it faithfully. It seemed pretty straightforward. He looked ahead.

He looked down at the map after taking the right turn. This didn't seem right. The buildings were getting more run down the further he walked. His hackles rose. Definitely something wrong here. He slid his hands into his pockets. He had barely noticed. There were almost no people around anymore. Even so he could hear footsteps almost right behind him. Don't turn around. _Turn again at the next block. Circle back around to the train station._ A chill ran through him. He was walking right towards a stationary man facing him. The man put his arms out to prevent Jason from walking farther.

He spoke Japanese, too fast for Jason to understand. He picked out a few words though. Friend and street. The context was obvious. Jason stopped in front of him. So did his pursuer. Two of them. Not good. The man in front of him was the textbook definition of a thug. He looked down the 'street' the man was motioning towards. It was the gap between two run down buildings. Maybe it let out on the other side. It was too dark to tell. He pulled his hands out of his pockets. "I have no money" he said slowly in Japanese. Two voices laughed in unison. They spoke to each other. Too fast still, but he was able to pick out at least one word. America. So they figured it out. The one behind him put a hand on Jason's shoulder. He ducked out of the way. He turned to face them both, fists in front of him. An awkward boxer who had never set foot in a ring

The other one was a lanky, skinny thing. His nose looked broken. Arms too long for his height and disheveled mismatched clothing. Even so, Jason could see he was as tall as the lanky one, and taller than the thug. He had that advantage at least. They might not be afraid to use their quirks though. The customs agent had been very thorough explaining that particular law. If he used his quirk to fight these guys he might win. Then he might never become a hero. That left two options: Fight them without his quirk, or try to make a break for it. Time seemed slow. He had to decide fast. The thug was reaching out. His eyes darted around. No time to think. Jason ducked out of his grasp, bringing his fist down low. The man stepped to the side, avoiding a blow that never came. Jason pivoted as soon as Thug moved. He started running. Further into the bad side of town. Two pairs of feet behind him. Already in pursuit.

Not even thinking he turned to the left. They were getting closer. This wouldn't work for long. His eyes scanned the street. Nothing he could use as a weapon. Not without his quirk at least. They were getting louder and louder. Closer and closer. CRUNCH. CRUNCH. He skidded to a stop. Someone else now? His eyes darted around. He brought his hands up again, ready to lash out in whatever way he could. A loud voice spoke in Japanese. It was slowly spoken, but he didn't recognize most of the words. He did catch "safe" and turned towards the speaker. The flashy costume gave him away instantly as one of Japan's 'Pro heros'. Jason didn't recognize him, but that wasn't surprising. The only Japanese hero Jason knew was the Number 1 hero, Deku.

"I. Am. American." Jason said slowly, a phrase he had practiced a lot.

Understanding and confusion somehow migled on the man's face. "Do you speak Japanese?"

Jason nodded, "A small amount." The hero was speaking slowly now for his benefit.

"I pshpsh call pshpsh Police. You stay pshpsh"

He pulled a phone out from somewhere on his costume. He spoke quickly into it while Jason got his first chance to really take in the scene. He looked like an office supply store. Staplers on the arms. Paper clips holding a visor in place. Scaled armor made from post it notes. He looked past the man and saw his would be assailants. They were pinned to the ground by two oversized staples. They struggled against them in vain. Jason waited with the hero. Soon he heard police sirens. Within just a few minutes two squad cars pulled up. Men emerged and moved to further restrain the delinquents. One officer moved towards Jason and the hero. He was a tall man wearing a suit as opposed to the uniforms of the other officers. "Thank you, Stapler, Pshpsh work pshpsh" he said in Japanese.

He turned to Jason and spoke in English "Do you mind if I ask you exactly what happened?" It shouldn't have been surprising that there were members of the police force who spoke English. There were customs workers who had spoken english after all. Even so, Jason was taken by surprise.

"No… No, It's alright."

Jason briefly explained everything that had lead him up to his encounter with Lanky and Thug. Perhaps in too much detail. Jason had a habit of rambling. The officer took a few notes. When Jason was finished, the other man put his notebook away. "Thank you very much. You said you were going to city hall, correct? Allow me to offer you transportation as an apology for this bad first experience in our country." the man offered along with a bow.

Jason reflexively bowed back. "You don't have to apologize but I would be grateful if you could."

He paused for a moment, "and could you thank that hero for me, as well?"

The officer looked over. The hero was pulling the staples free while policemen swarmed Thug and Lanky. "Absolutely."

He made his way over to the costumed man. A few exchanged words. A finger pointed at Jason. The hero looked his way. Jason bowed to him. The man raised his hand and in slow Japanese he said "You are Welcome!"

Jason sat in a squad car. The same cop was behind the wheel. He glanced sidelong at Jason. "So, you wish to attend UA high school? You must have much confidence in your quirk. Do you mind if I ask what it is?"

Jason had been pretty far off. They had already been driving a while. He blinked. Had the cop said something? He looked at the driver. Quirk? Oh right. "My quirk is Earth Manipulation. I can control different kinds of earth and stone." He said.

"That sounds quite strong. Maybe I will be seeing you at the sport's festival later in the year."

The rest of the drive was mostly silent. Jason watched people on the sidewalk. _There's so many people. What am I even getting myself into here?_ He bit down on his lip. There was no room for thoughts like that. "We're here."

The words, more so than the stopping of the car shook Jason back into reality. Jason thanked the officer. He stepped out of the police car and gazed up at the building. He adjusted the straps on his backpack and started walking forward. The building loomed over him, a pressure he could barely stand. The rest of his life depended on these next few months. _Am I good enough though?_ There's only one way to find out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Checkmate

"Checkmate."

Hisako placed the final nail in the coffin. Her opponent had fallen for yet another of her traps. He scanned the board. Looking for an escape that wasn't there. His frustration mounted. "Looks like you win again, Hisako. Don't you think you could let me win, just once?"

"Would you really be happy with a win like that, Konda?"

"Yes, I would!"

Laughter bubbled out of her. "I'll think about it."

His face then would have shaken someone who wasn't prepared for it. "You say that. Every. Single. Time."

"Do I?"

Keeping a smile off of her face was difficult. He always reacted like this but every day here he would be at the shogi club. She waited and watched as he returned the pieces and the board to their homes. Loser cleaned up, that's how it always was. "Took you longer than usual." She remarked, turning towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah." He opened the door for the both of them. His silence hung in the air. Hisako's brow scrunched. A loss didn't normally have this effect on him. He stopped short before they reached the front door. "Did you mean it?"

Hisako turned to look at him. His eyes were transfixed on one particular nail in the floorboards and his body could have passed for excellent flan with the amount he was shaking. She didn't need to ask. "Mean what?"

"Are you applying for U.A. High School?"

She remained silent for a long second. "Yes."

She had cut his strings and his whole body became limp. She pretended not to hear a soft sob. "Why, Hisako? Why do you need to go somewhere I can't follow?"

"You knew Konda, you always knew."

"But why U.A.?! Shiketsu is closer, you don't need to go halfway across the country!"

"U.A. is the best, I need to try. I can't start my journey saying Oh, second best is good enough."

She had poked the balloon with a pin, and he deflated before her very eyes. "You know, U.A. has a general studies program. You can apply, too."

"Not everyone can be a genius like you, Hisako." His words burned her and she flinched back.

"Konda…"

"No, it's fine, you said it yourself. They're the best. They deserve only the best. Like you."

His words growled out of his mouth like the slaver of a cornered wolf. Even so, Hisako could hear the injuries that her words had caused. She grabbed the strap of her bag. She twisted. She knew a lot of words, but none of them would help her. Not here they wouldn't. She turned towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Konda."

"How many more times will you be able to say that." Anger steamed off of his words as he spoke them. Hisako turned to face him as she grabbed her shoes. She couldn't see anything in his eyes. She turned away. She left. There were no more words she could have said. She only hoped that he would calm down with a little time to think.

The early afternoon sun shone down, but the schoolyard still seemed dark somehow. Her steps echoed across the yard. It would still be a while before the other clubs and teams began leaving the school. Shogi club had always been the slacker's choice. Her and Konda were the only ones who ever actually played a game. Everyone else showed, then left. Even then, Konda only came for her.

Her eyes were glued to her feet as she walked down the street. That she hadn't run into anybody was a miracle beyond compare. _Who does he think he is?_ She thought, _He knows this is what I've wanted. He knows it. Now he's trying to guilt me into not doing my best?_ She grit her teeth. Hisako and Konda had always been close, but she never realized how much he really depended on her. She heaved a sigh. "I know it's hard Konda, but you can't keep hiding behind me."

She noticed her hands still clutching the straps of her bag. They were bone white. She loosened her grip. Her hands fell down to her side. _Maybe he's right. Shiketsu is closer._ She closed her eyes. Shiketsu _was_ always considered the primary Rival of UA. _No._ She thought the word firmly. _Second Best will_ _ **not**_ _be good enough. I won't trade my future away. Not even for Konda._ She opened her eyes again with a particularly hard step. She pulled her phone out from her bag and pressed the power button. _Three PM. I'll need to hurry or I'll miss my train._ She looked up. She was already pretty close. She took off at a quick walk. Thoughts flashed through her mind. What would happen if she didn't make it into UA? What if She did go to Shiketsu. Some of her fantasies were good. Others sent shivers down her spine. She always seemed to dwell on those ones.

She was pulled from her fantasies by a solid mass of people just a few blocks away from the train station. She suddenly felt heat on her face. The people were all looking the the same direction. Flames spreading down the street. A policeman stood in the center of the street, holding up his hands and attempting to speak over the crowd. "Please remain calm! Heroes are en route. We'll have this sorted out as soon as possible!" There was more shouting from behind the officer.

"GET BACK! ONE MORE STEP AND THIS WHOLE TOWN GOES UP IN FLAMES!"

She had to raise herself up on her tippy toes just to get a glimpse at the scene. Men in riot gear standing in a line. They faced what looked like a middle aged man. Flames erupted in streams from his hands. Smoke rose from his back. The street was closed off on both side by police. The man turned frantically between the two lines of riot squads. "I SAID GET BACK!"

He held his hands together and a huge gout of flame at the building that blocked his escape down a side street. It caught flame and continued to spread. Heroes would be here soon. She began pushing through the crowd for a better view. People moved aside surprisingly willingly. She ended up a little closer to the burning building than she would have liked. The heat was oppressive. The view was worth it. She could see right over the line of riot police. There were still no heroes. She knew this was a smaller town, but there was usually somebody around. That's when she saw. Iodine was lying unconscious against one of the burning buildings. He was the only hero with an actual agency in the town. His sidekicks looked like they were trying and failing to contain the flames. She grit her teeth and looked at the police officer who was still trying to keep the crowd in order. _How many know that Iodine is already down there? At least a few._

That was concerning. Who was going to come now? A sudden burst from the building right to her side. Nothing followed it up though. It still grabbed her attention. Her eyes went wide. One of the walls had fallen in on the first and second floors. The smoke was thick and mingled with dust from the collapse. _What's that?_ She squinted into the flames. Something was moving. What could it be? The dust was just beginning to settle. She was even more shocked to see a young girl within the burning building. Wouldn't the police have evacuated it?! She turned to the officer and opened her mouth to shout for help.

"~~~" Nothing came out. She clutched her throat. She knew she was speaking. Her head whipped back to the young child. It was hard to tell in the fire but it looked like her hair was glowing. _A quirk? How far does it go? Can I get out and tell the officer?_ Stone shifted in the building. _There's no time for questions like that. Someone needs to help._ Her hand was shaking as she removed her pack. She threw it to the side. It made no sound as it landed some distance away. She touched her chest and activated her quirk. Gravity suddenly shifted. No matter how many times she felt the sensation it would be strange for her. She lifted her feet of what had once been the ground and began to fall towards the young child.

 _Not fast enough!_ She touched her chest again and set the lashing to double strength. She instantly started falling faster towards the young girl. She clipped her leg on an exposed piece of concrete as she fell through. Pain lanced through her body. _Focus, Hisako, Focus on your landing._ If anyone noticed her falling into the building, she heard no sounds of pursuit. Of course she couldn't hear anything. Not the flames. Not the collapsing building, nothing. She was almost there… _NOW!_ She returned her gravity to normal and her feet slammed into the ground. She wanted to cry out from the pain in her ankle. _What am I doing?! This is insane!_ She whipped her head around. _Too soon!_ The girl was across the room. Hisako could only seen one leg. Hisako covered her mouth. The young girl's body struggled against the weight that pinned her down.

Her small body shook with soundless coughs. The smoke was far too thick here. Hisako couldn't keep a cough from escaping. Of course no sound joined it. She ran. She had no choice in the matter as her body took over. She fell to her knees beside the young girl. Most of a wall and an upper floor had fallen. The girl was lucky she wasn't dead. Hisako tapped her ears frequently. _Can you turn the sound back on?_ The young girl shook her head frantically. She looked up at Hisako like she was the only person in the world right now. She may as well be. _This is probably too heavy._ She had to try anyway. She placed her hand on the biggest piece holding the young girl down. There was no way she was getting a full lashing onto this thing. A half lashing maybe. She bit down on her lip as she put it in place. It took. Pain pounded, right behind her eyes. _Ignore it!_ Even that thought hurt her. She got purchase on the hunk of rock and heaved. Adrenaline was a crazy drug. Either that or her half lashing was more potent than she thought. The stone began to move. She bit her lip so hard it began to bleed. _Is this enough?_ She jerked her head away from the debris.

The girl wriggled wildly. It worked! She was free! Hisako immediately released the lashing. The wall fell back into place. Without a child beneath it any longer though. Memories of pain lingered in her mind as she recovered. She looked back the way she had come in. Somehow it looked even more treacherous from this side. She had to get the girl out of here as fast as possible. Hisako tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She placed both hands over her face. _Protect your face. You won't have any control when I do this._ She placed her hand on the young girl's head and Lashed her forward, Two lashings in an instant. The girl's arms flailed wildly for a second as her entire perception of the world must be changing. She began to fall forward, toward fresh air.

Hisako could only lash one object at a time, though she could apply multiple lashings to the same object. The young girl finally understood and covered her face. She also became fetal in the air. As soon as she reached the entrance, Hisako released one of the lashings, then the other. She should have crashed into the crowd of people, though hopefully not too hard. She released the second lashing not long after and sound snapped back into her world. Just in time to hear a loud crash and cracking just above her. She threw a hand to her chest. _Not fast enough!_ A huge chunk of the building was falling right on top of her. A sharp exhalation. The air chilled. When she opened her eyes her haggard breath misted in the air. She looked up. Spires of ice held the falling debris in place. She turned around and instantly recognized her savior.

His hair, Half red and half white. That distinctive scar. It was Japan's #2 Hero, Shouto. There were icy patches on his arm as even his breath clouded in the air in front of him. He was looking right at her. "That child. Were you the one to help her?" His words had a chilliness to them, and his gaze felt like it was burrowing into her.

"Yes" she croaked. The words were a file passing over her throat. It sent her into a coughing fit.

"We should get both of you to a hospital." He motioned for her to follow.

She did. She favored one leg as her ankle still hurt. She got outside and police already swarmed the young girl. She was already being loaded into an ambulance. It had only been a few seconds, though. She found herself with a little more appreciation for the police force. Shouto held up one finger towards the police officer. _One more_ it seemed to say. An officer responded by pointing at hisako and shouting something unintelligible.

Shouto turned towards her. "What you did was reckless." He said, staring right into her eyes. She tried to look down at the ground, but she couldn't force herself to break eye contact. "But, if not for your little display, I might not have known there was anyone in the building at all. For that. Thank you."

She was dumbstruck. She barely noticed as she was ushered into an ambulance and driven to a nearby hospital.


End file.
